Baby Penguin My Ass
by The Barista
Summary: Kurt tries his hand at being sexy. Really short klaine fluff one-shot.


I wrote this thing months ago, it's short and fluffy. Klaine.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so give me sensual, but don't make fun of it. Like, <em>really<em> try," Blaine spoke, carefully looking at him in the mirror. He tried. _Oh_ Gaga he tried. He bit his lip a little and tried to mimic a growl. It made him look ridiculous. It was so _shameful_ doing this, sitting on his bed and practicing faces in the mirror. "Okay, now try _Sultry_." the way he said it made Kurt pause and look away. _Why_ was this so hard? It is just moving his facial muscles to look just a _little_ provocative.

He tried again and saw Blaine laugh nervously. "Uhmm, Kurt they're all… sort of looking the same." This was so embarrassing. He knew Blaine was right. He was about to open his mouth and say he was uncomfortable doing this when Blaine sighed. "Look Kurt, I know this must be really uncomfortable for you, but stop trying so hard. Part of looking sexy is being confident in yourself not to overdo it."

_That was new._ "I have plenty of confidence in myself Blaine, I just don't… I don't know the first thing about sex okay?" There. He'd said it. He wished the ground would just swallow him up and be done with it. He hesitantly looked up when Blaine touched his shoulder. His head resting in his hands and his back hunched with shame, he sat there willing that hole to appear to no avail.

"You don't necessarily have to know all about sex to be confident enough to make those expressions. Don't think of sex as something you have to know about, think of it as the next level in a relationship. You start thinking about it when you are comfortable enough with the person you love. Don't think about their _uh.._ p-private parts, Think about the way their clothes fit nicely on their bodies or the way they smile," Blaine said. " Being sexy is not always about sex, though. I am 100% gay, but I still conveyed 'sexy' to those girls, didn't I? Sometimes wandering eyes can imply enough. Just making suggestive eyes at someone is enough if you look the part." Kurt was starting to see where Blaine was coming from.

He looked up in the mirror at Blaine. Would that really work? Kurt let his eyes wander, just for a moment. He slowly took in Blaine's hands. They were big and strong and rough. He wanted them to hold him, never let go of him. And those lips, the lips that belted out songs and whispered beautiful words and melodies. Sweet and smooth, reflective with a little moisture. Kurt unconsciously licked his own dry lips and he could hear Blaine's breath hitch. He barely caught it, but it was there. The sudden intake of air, the flare of just a dusting of pink on the Warbler's cheeks. Had he done that? What other ways could he make Blaine's breath hitch like that again? Bring that heat to the his cheeks again?

"Like this?" Kurt asked, keeping his voice low. Blaine nodded his head.

He studied the broad shoulders, the curled hair gelled back with perfection. He'd felt them without product before. Soft to touch, a dark auburn. He quelled the urge to touch the warbler's hair right there and moved on. He looked up from underneath his lashes from Blaine's to his own reflection. He notices his slightly glazed over look and slightly reddened cheeks. His eyes flicked to Blaine's and he felt the air leave his lungs. Blaine was staring at him through the mirror with half-lidded eyes and was breathing in quick shallow breaths. Kurt was almost bursting with self-pride but didn't let it show in his expression. Blaine was in a daze because of him. Because of _him_, Kurt Elizabeth gas-pains Hummel. He craned his neck just a little and smirked. Keeping his eyes obscured by thick lashes.

He could hear Blaine swallow harshly. "I t-think you got it," He deadpanned, looking away blushing. Kurt was enjoying his newfound power over Blaine surprisingly much. Making the warbler feel like that was just…_intoxicating_. He turned his head and looked directly at Blaine. He felt his heart beat a mile an hour as Blaine slowly turned his face towards his. They were close enough for their shoulders to touch and Kurt felt his mouth go dry when they did. Close enough that if he leaned in just a little, he could kiss the person he so desperately wanted. He felt his eyes taking in those lips again. He wondered what they tasted like. If Blaine would be able to make his knees go weak. If he would softly nibble on Kurt's own lips. He didn't notice either of them leaning in, nor did he remember closing his eyes. His thoughts were just on those soft lips, pushing against his own. Kissing and biting and licking, begging for entrance with his tongue. On his heart beating fast and the warmth that Blaine's body exuded. It was _perfect._

'_Baby penguin my ass! I rule at being sexy.' _was Kurt's last thought before he lost himself to sensation.


End file.
